


Just Dance

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The team spends time together playing Just Dance.From the prompt: Maybe something lighthearted about Natasha dancing? Maybe she tries to teach Bruce some moves but he’s horrible at it?





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

The sound of laughter met Bruce’s ears the second he stepped out of the elevator.   
  
“Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.” Tony shouted from the couches. “Come and join the fun buddy.”   
  
Bruce wrung his hands together as he approached the group. He sat down between Clint and Natasha to watch the spectacle in front of him with an amused smiled. Thor and Steve were in the middle of an intense round of Just Dance 4. The song was The Final countdown watching the two heroes try and mimic the dance moves was probably the funniest thing he’d seen in a while. The score was close at the end of the dance and they were both sweating and breathing heavily and in the end Thor came out victorious.   
  
“Well done.” Steve said patting Thor on the shoulder before going over to plop down in next to Natasha on the couch.   
  
“You’re up Spidey,” Tony said, gesturing for Natasha to take her place in front of the tv. “Bruce you too.”   
  
Bruce’s eyes widened and he looked between the expectant faces of his friends, “That’s alright. I think I’ll just watch tonight.”   
  
“No you don’t,” Natasha said shaking her head and going over to grab Bruce’s hands to pull him out of the chair. “You made me play Guitar Hero last week and then kicked my ass. It’s my turn, babe.”   
  
Bruce’s face colored, but he allowed Natasha to pull him off the couch and to the middle of the room in front of the tv. He shifted his weight from foot to foot while Natasha picked the song. He could already hear Tony snickering behind him and just knew a recording of this would come back to haunt him. He pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on the game.   
  
“What did you pick? He asked Natasha.   
  
“You’ll see,” she told him with a smirk.   
  
When the opening notes to (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life drifted over the room he knew he was in trouble. The first couple moves were pretty simple and Bruce he thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Boy was he wrong.   
  
The dance was fast paced and involved a bunch of individual moves and moves that they had to do together and it was all fast paced. Bruce was tripping over his own feet to keep up. He looked over at Natasha, she was barely breaking a sweat with a near perfect score. By the time the dance was over Bruce nearly hit the floor three times and he was sure he pulled a muscle at some point.   
The scores dinged on the screen, and no one was surprised to see Natasha’s perfect five stars. They were shocked however to see that Bruce managed to wrangle three stars.   
  
“Not bad for your first try, Doc,” Clint congratulated, standing for his turn.   
  
“It was a difficult song,” Natasha whispered as they sat back down on the couch hand in hand. She quickly kissed his cheek before turning her attention to Clint and Tony who had chosen What Makes You Beautiful.   
  


* * *

Hours later, after everyone had gone to bed, Natasha woke up to find the bed beside her empty and the faint sound of music coming from the living room. She threw the blankets off and padded out to the small private living room. She found all the furniture pushed aside and Bruce in front of the tv, his brow furrowed completely focused on executing the simple but fast dance moves to perfection.   
  
A fond smile spread over her face as she watching him miss a couple moves and curse under his breath. It was adorable and endearing and he was all hers. Natasha couldn’t keep quiet anymore and let out a short laugh.   
  
Bruce jumped and spun around, his eyes wide as he stammered to find an excuse as to why he was playing Just Dance at four in the morning.   
  
“Whatcha doing, Bruce?” Natasha asked with an amused smirk.   
  
“I was just practicing,” he admitted turning around to pause the game.   
  
“Practicing?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I’m not to fond of having my ass handed to me,” he said with a smirk of his own.   
  
“Well then let’s see if your practice has paid off,” Natasha said and walked over to restart the song and add a second player.   
  
“You’re on.”


End file.
